russelfandomcom-20200213-history
102.7 Star FM Sked
Format : Power: 25,000 watts : ERP: 100,000 watts : Format: Hot AC, Top 40, OPM, News and Information : Class: B/C/D/E Schedule Monday-Friday : 4 am - Pinoy Morning Na : 6 am - Morning Stars Sweep (Private Ryan) : 7 am - Bombo Network News Morning Edition (Bombo Elmar Acol) : 7:30 am - Morning Stars Sweep (Private Ryan) : 9 am - It's All For You in the Morning (Carlo Karpintero) : 11 am - Star Musikainan (Mon Biyahero) : 12 am - Bombo Network News Noontime Edition (Bombo Jun Desca) : 12;30 pm - Star Musikainan (Mon Biyahero) : 1 pm - It's All For You in the Afternoon with (DJ Allen) : 3 pm - Afternoon Stars Sweep (Wowie Tailor) : 5 pm - Twilight Zone (Private Ryan) : 6 pm - Bombo Network News Evening Edition (Bombo Vince Villar) : 7 pm - : Mon, Wed & Fri: Evening Stars Sweep (DJ Allen Doug) : Tues & Thurs: Friendstar Live (Wowie Tailor) : 9 pm - It's All For You in the Evening (John Marino) : 12 mn to 4 am - It's All For You Early Morning (Carlo Karpintero) Saturday : 4 am - Pinoy Morning Na : 6 am - Morning Stars Sweep (Private Ryan) : 7 am - Bombo Network News Morning Edition (Bombo Elmar Acol) : 7:30 am - Morning Stars Sweep (Private Ryan) : 9 am - It's All For You in the Morning (Carlo Karpintero) : 11 am - Star Musikainan (Mon Biyahero) : 12 am - Bombo Network News Noontime Edition (Bombo Jun Desca) : 12:30 pm - Star Musikainan (Mon Biyahero) : 1 pm - It's All For You in the Afternoon with DJ Allen : 3 pm - Afternoon Stars Sweep (Wowie Tailor) : 5 pm - Rock Rumble (Private Ryan) : 6 pm - Bombo Network News Evening Edition (Bombo Vince Villar) : 7 pm - Saturday Night Sweep (DJ Allen Doug) : 9 pm - It's All For You in the Evening (John Marino) : 12 mn to 4 am - It's All For You Early Morning (Carlo Karpintero) Sunday : 4 am - Pinoy Memories : 6 am - All Star Sunday (Carlo Karpintero) : 8 am - Friendstar Live: Sunday Edition (Private Ryan) : 10 am - Never on Sunday (John Marino) : 12 nn - The Perfect 10 (Mon Biyahero) : 1 pm - Superstar Sunday (Private Ryan) : 3 pm - Sunday Dance Party (DJ Allen Doug) : 5 pm - Vault of Rock (Wowie Taylor) : 7 pm - Starrific Sunday Mix (Mon Biyahero) : 9 pm - It's All For You in the Evening (John Marino) : 12 mn to 4 am - It's All For You Early Morning (Carlo Karpintero) 'Segments' * Patawa, Patawa, Patawa, Patawa (daily jokes within commercial breaks) * Characters: Spotty, Bulldog and Bantay * Song to Sing-Along (everyday, every hour) * Dance to Sing-Along - Dance hits from 80's, 90's and early 2000's to the current dance hits before Bombo Network News (7am, 12nn and 6pm) On-Air Staff * Dr. Buzz (Orly Pangcog, Senior Area Manager) * Wowie Tailor (Stephen D. Bibas, Acting Station Manager) * Private Ryan * John Marino * Allen Doug * Mon Biyahero * Carlo Karpintero Bombo Radyo News * Bombo Elmar Acol (Bombo News Director, Bombo Network News morning edition anchor) * Bombo Jun Desca (Senate beat, Bombo Network News noontime anchor) * Bombo Vince Villar (Justice beat, Bombo Network News evening anchor every) * Bombo Nestle Cayabyab (Showbiz News) * Bombo Kevin Fuentes (Sports News/Sandiganbayan Assignments) * Bombo Leizl Galan (International News) * Bombo Jovino Galang * Bombo Dennis Jamito (Congress beat/Weather) * Bombo Roel Razalan (Sports News/OFW News) * Bombo Analy Soberano (Defense beat/War correspondent) * Bombo Reymund Tinaza (Malacañang beat) * Bombo Jerald Ulep (Sports News/Special Assignments) During ongoing calamities in the Metro Manila area (e.g typhoons and monsoon floods), Bombo Radyo reporters with political-related news beats are converted to roving patrols.